


Strange Bedfellows

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: A Magical Rainbow:  A Collection of All My Rare Pair Romance Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Infidelity, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Polyamory, Seduction, Voyeurism, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: After the war, Arthur Weasley finds himself tempted.  Lucius Malfoy is delighted to take advantage of that temptation.  But is there more going on here than either of them realize?





	1. Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: The prompt for this AU drabble was "You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit "- Oscar Wilde. It takes place some months after the Final Battle.**

“The bill passed.”

Lucius looked up to where Arthur stood in the open doorway of his office. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Certainly it passed. I have not lost any of my persuasiveness.”

Arthur smiled wryly. “You’ll never admit that it passed due to a great deal of help from me. You know, you are a former Death Eater.”

“Former is the key to that phrase. Now, as for you…ah, I’m not permitted to say any of those things now, am I?” Lucius asked lightly, a hint of amusement in his tone.

The redhead chuckled. “You mean muggle-loving blood traitor disgrace of wizarding kind? Coming from you, Lucius, those are practically endearments. But you know as well as I do that it was their trust in me that got that bill passed.”

Lucius was silent for a moment. Then, the grey eyes softened slightly, and the blond sighed. 

“Touché, Arthur. I yield the point.” He leaned back in his chair, watching his colleague curiously. “Since you are so very familiar with my names for you, tell me, Arthur. What would you call me? Don’t be shy now; let’s see that legendary Weasley honesty.”

Stunned, Arthur found himself speechless for a moment as he stared at the man who had been his sworn enemy until mere months ago. Now, he wasn’t sure what he was. But he had an inkling of what Lucius Malfoy had done as a Death Eater. Lucius was appealing to him in ways that he did not care to admit to.

Arthur found his voice at last. “You are sin.”

Lucius laughed aloud, startling Arthur. “Oh Merlin, that is what you choose to call me? You amuse me, Arthur. Very well, I shall be sin to you then. Of course, sin is something that you have never known. The great Arthur Weasley is an icon of perfect morality, isn’t he?”

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. “I try to do what’s right.”

Then Lucius was on his feet and pulling Arthur into his office so smoothly and quickly that Arthur had no chance to object. The door was locked behind him, and Arthur found himself pinned against it.

“But even the most morally upright man craves a taste of sin now and then, eh, Arthur?” 

And before Arthur could protest, Lucius captured his lips in a kiss. Too overwhelmed by the sudden rush of sensations, Arthur didn’t even try to stop him. This was so different from kissing Molly. Her kiss was always sweet and gentle. But Lucius’s kiss was hungry and demanding. Lucius’s body was pressed against his, and the touch that he knew should have repulsed him only made him crave more. He wondered how something so very wrong could feel so very right, and he decided that he didn’t care.

It was a very long moment before Lucius pulled away. Both men were breathing hard, and there was something in their eyes that had not been there before.

Then Arthur whispered, “I want another taste.”

For once in his life, Lucius was more than happy to give Arthur exactly what he wanted. 


	2. Yield

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it. **

**AN: This drabble follows the night of the first drabble. Warning for implied lemons, drunkenness, and (probably consensual) infidelity. **

There was a reason that inviting the man who used to be your worst enemy for drinks after the two of you had successfully completed your first joint project wasn’t a good idea. Lucius Malfoy decided that he would remember what that reason was just as soon as he got Arthur’s robes unbuttoned.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Arthur said, putting up token resistance even as his own clumsy fingers were attempting to remove Lucius’s clothing. 

It should have been a red letter moment because Lucius, somewhere in his drunken mind, was agreeing for what was probably the first time in his life with Arthur Weasley. Alright, perhaps the second time. They had both agreed about the need to get rid of the Dark Lord. Oh well, maybe there had been other moments of agreement, but Lucius wasn’t thinking very clearly. He had not been willing to concede that Arthur Weasley might be able to outdrink him, and that had resulted in them getting very drunk indeed.

The two of them were sprawled out on the couch in Lucius’s study. Several bottles of fire whiskey were open on Lucius’s mahogany desk. Lucius wondered where he had put the sobriety potions because Arthur was not in any shape to be flooing home. But then, Lucius wasn’t in any shape to be flooing Molly to tell her that he’d gotten her husband too drunk to let him floo home. Especially since he’d gotten himself drunk in the process, and Narcissa was visiting Molly that evening at the Burrow. Truthfully, though, he didn’t think either woman would mind that much. They’d become awfully friendly lately, something he and Arthur had discussed at length once the alcohol had loosened their tongues. Surely, their wives weren’t…well, and what if they were? It wasn’t as if he and Arthur had any room to talk.

Lucius decided that he’d worry about it all later. The buttons on Arthur’s robes were more important.

An impatient wave of Lucius’s wand finally took care of Arthur’s clothes as well as his own. Lucius was taller, but Arthur had more muscle and made good use of it to crawl across the couch and straddle Lucius’s waist. Surprisingly strong hands pinned Lucius in place, and the blond wizard found himself looking up startled at his red-haired counterpart.

“I’m not nearly as much of an innocent as you think I am, Lucius,” Arthur said, his words only slightly slurred. “I just never would have imagined that I’d be doing this with you. Molly knows it. We’ve had seven children together, and that’s a complicated dance all on its own. Don’t think we got that far by being plain vanilla.”

Lucius stared at him incredulously. “It would seem that we do have something in common then.”

Arthur smirked. “You too?”

Lucius smiled. “Why don’t we find out?”


	3. Honesty

** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: I’m bored. so you get another drabble of the aftermath. Time for the ladies to find out. Warning for consensual infidelity, polyamory, and implied lemons.**

Arthur opened one eye blearily. The other was still hidden under Lucius’s tangled blond hair.

“Mollywobbles,” he muttered. “You look far too lively to have spent the night entertaining Narcissa.”

Molly giggled. Beside her, Narcissa was doing the same.

“Oh, we certainly entertained each other. The difference is that ours didn’t involve nearly as much alcohol as yours did,” Molly said.

Narcissa wasted no time in handing over two sobriety potions, one into Molly’s hand. Arthur grimaced but allowed Molly to dump it into his mouth. Lucius, untangling himself from Arthur sufficiently to prop his head on his arm, allowed Narcissa to do the same.

For a few moments, there was silence as the potions did their work.

Finally, though, Narcissa glared down at both men. “Well, what do the two of you have to say for yourselves?”

Naked as the day they were born, Lucius and Arthur glanced at each other, neither completely sure as to whether they were in trouble or not. Lucius decided that an impression of Weasley honesty was in order.

“When I accused Arthur of being unable to hold his liquor, I was mistaken.” Lucius smiled sheepishly. “I found out just how mistaken I was last night.”

Arthur, honest as he was, immediately chimed in. “We can hardly blame what happened last night on the alcohol though.” Now, he too smiled sheepishly. “You have been tempting me for far too long.”

Lucius’s smile became a smirk. “You yielded.”

Arthur matched his smirk. “Yes, I did. And I thoroughly enjoyed it.” He leaned toward Lucius. “And I have every intention of enjoying it again.”

Lucius found himself helpless to resist those strong hands that cupped his face and pulled him close, tangling in his hair even as he ran eager fingers through red curls. Their lips met, and, despite the lingering hang-over discomfort that even the sobriety potions could not remove, they found themselves hungry for each other again.

“Now, you see, this is what Cissy and I objected to,” Molly said, amused as the men startled apart from each other when she spoke. “It wasn’t that you two slept together.”

Narcissa shrugged. “Hardly. Considering what we were doing last night, objecting would be absurd.” She smirked. “But you didn’t let us join you or even watch! Seriously, Luc, I didn’t think you had it in you to be quite so rude!”

“Arthur, I expected better of you as well. Every other time we have enjoyed this treat, we shared it freely with each other’s partners. And I know for certain that I drilled it into you as much as I did the kids. Share and share alike, and for Merlin’s sake, mind your manners!” Molly’s scolding broke the last of the tension, and Arthur dissolved into giggles, followed, to everyone’s surprise, by Lucius.

Lucius shook his head, but he was smiling. “Since Arthur and I are guilty of such a terrible breach of etiquette, allow us to make amends properly. None of us are expected at work today,” he paused to gesture at the rumpled bed, “and we certainly have a bed big enough for all four of us.”

Arthur grinned. “If you ladies would be interested in joining us, I’m sure that we can find some way to make it up to you.”

As Lucius and Arthur watched avidly, Molly caught Narcissa in her arms and kissed her hard. Narcissa responded by fumbling for the fastenings of Molly’s dress, and in short order, the two women had found their way onto the bed beside their husbands.

Arthur was the first to realize the one remaining problem. A wave of his wand took care of the ladies’ offending clothing. 

Lucius reached for Arthur, pulling him into his lap. “I think our wives have the right idea,” he whispered against his lips. “Shall we join them?”

Arthur had never been happier to give into Lucius. 


End file.
